Lillyanna and Severus
by LittleBlackStarz
Summary: Lillyanna had her life planned out before her. Yet, when she met Severus she couldn't help but let her plans go, for he was far to mysterious to not be curious with...but what happens when evil takes over their lives and destroys all?
1. A Beginning

__

In the end, nothing we do or say in this lifetime will matter as much as the way we have loved one another. -Daphne Rose Kingma

A lonely breeze blew through the morning summer air as Lillyanna stood on the top of the sea cliff behind her home. She grasped hold of her wavy reddish hair as the wind blew it skywards in an attempt to shield her vision from the rolling waves of sapphire as they swept up on the shore below. Her white dress pressed against her body as the sea breeze came in faster, but she stood strong. Breathing in the salty air, she dreamt of the horses she grew up with, her family home, and her reason for being on the edge of that cliff. He had been her own, her one and only true passion that still willed to fuel inside her blood. Yet as she stood alone she pictured his face, the way it had been before his death, and jumped.

Part One

Sighing heavily, Lillyanna began to step forward with the large group of first years who were now beginning to crowd outside the main hall. Tall and slim for her age, she stood at about 5'1 and her long strawberry hair fell shortly past her waist. Her bright green eyes radiated the sheer brilliance kept hidden behind them. Lillyanna was born to a Professor at the school, and so naturally she was familiar with it from birth. Her father had passed away when she had been young, so she had been solely raised by her mother and partly her grandfather on a ranch near Hogwarts. Green grass covered hills surrounding the school and all the neighboring villages and ranches. Though she knew much about the school, being there for her first year was very nerve-wrecking. The crowd surrounding her was loud and obnoxious as other first year students were excitedly talking about their surroundings. Lillyanna had made many plans for her life, carefully and dutifully nit picking through each event she planned to take place in. First Hogwarts, then receive a teaching degree and follow in her mothers and grandfather's footsteps. Hopefully though, she thought, she could surpass their greatness, but that would not be an easy task. Her grandfather was the Headmaster of the school, and her mother an experienced professor. Lillyanna didn't plan her life for anything but her education and home life, she didn't plan to fall in love nor marry though she dreamed of both often. She felt that no one could love her because of her control-freakish lifestyle. 

A loud bang startled the students waiting to rush into the main hall as Professor McGonagall shut the door behind her. "Now, you will all enter the main hall quietly and stand in front waiting for me to call your name to be placed into your houses. The 4 houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slitherin." She paused, waiting for the students to quiet down, "Your house will be like your family while you are here. Any good deeds and you will gain points for your house, any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup." The students began to rustle around noisily with excitement. "Now, come with me."

The doors opened and the students were struck in awe by what they saw. Four main tables stood in the main part of the room while the teachers tables sat at the front. Second, Third, and so on students sat watching as the new first years enter the room noisily. The ceiling was a grand view of a clear blue sky, with small puffy white clouds hovering in the mist. Candles floated above each table and above the teachers table. Though she had seen it all before, Lillyanna knew it was an astonishment to see it for the first time like this. Professor McGonagall went up to the front of the room to a tiny stool that had an aged wizards hat sitting on it. She pulled out a list and named off the first student. "Severus Snape." Lillyanna watched as an average height boy walked confidently up to the stool. He sat down with a sly smirk on his face and the Professor placed the sorting hat on his head. Before even 3 seconds had gone by the hat screamed, "Slitherin!" and the boy slipped off the stool and walked proudly over to the slitherin house table. Amazed by his calmness, Lillyanna cringed as she heard her name called next. Her mother smiled and motioned for her to sit down on the stool. Taking a deep breath Lillyanna waited to feel the rough fabric of the old hat on her head. "Hmm.." it said, "You are very intelligent, seemingly skilled for your age...I see your mother runs Gryffindor House, she must be very proud...you would be excellent in Slitherin, oh with a mind like that you could achieve great things...yes...Slitherin!" The hat had decided her fate. Lillyanna smiled quickly for show and stepped off the stool, wincing at her mother, and walked over to the Slitherin House table. She walked towards the boy whom she had seen go up first. He sat alone at the edge of the table, looking out the window and keeping to himself. She sat next to him, sighing heavily and turning to face him. "I've been waiting to come to this school for a long time, since I've been exposed to the lifestyle all my life," she smiled when he turned to face her. His nicely combed jet black hair hung just below his chin and rounded outwards and inwards. His eyes held a resemblance to the blackest she'd ever seen the night sky. Funny how his pale skin reflected off his seemingly dark features, she thought. He stared into her eyes for a moment, and finally mumbled a response. "Yes, I have been waiting as well, and I knew I would be placed in Slitherin for it runs in my blood, my father and grandfather were both in Slitherin." Still facing her, he studied her soft features and decided she was worth running a conversation with. "Wow, it must be nice to have a bloodline run like that, my Father was in Slitherin, but my mother and grandfather were both in Gryffindor. They pretty much raised me, that's how I know so much about this school. See the woman who let us in?" She pointed at Professor McGonagall, "that's my mother, and see the older man sitting at the table in the center? With the long white beard?" she pointed again, "that's my grandfather." His eyes grew larger as he comprehended what she had said. "Your mother and grandfather are both professors?" 

"Yup, well my grandfather is the headmaster of the school, maybe you know him? Albus Dumbledore?" He nodded in silent agreement. 

"So, your name is Severus right? Severus Snape?" She asked softly.

"Yes." Severus replied and looked back towards the window. He hadn't planned on making friends at Hogwarts, merely to achieve a high education and begin teaching the Defense of the Dark Arts, since that was what he was most interested in. _This girl, she just came right up to me, its like she didn't notice I wanted to be left alone, considering I sat away from everyone else_...he thought. _She seems alright though, she's very pretty...she seems to have the friendliness aura surrounding her, maybe that's why I can't stop looking at her_... He woke up from his trance and found he had turned away from the window and had begun to gaze at her. Lillyanna had been staring at him as well, trying to figure out what was underneath all the darkness that seemed to radiate from his skin. _He's a mysterious one, very dark...yet he seemed to open up when I talked to him, I wish I could figure out what made him so dark and cold.._. Professor Dumbledore had begun to speak and rain began to fall outside. "I would like to welcome all first years to Hogwarts, as well as a welcome back to all the other years." he paused shortly until the commotion died down. Severus stared out the window once more, watching the rain fall steady and hard and trying to clear his mind. Professor Dumbledore continued, "I hope this year will prove to be a success to all of you. Now, let us begin the feast." He waved his hand and bountiful amounts of food appeared on the tables. Lillyanna turned from staring at the boy and turned to the food that had appeared in front of her. Deciding she wasn't very hungry, she grabbed a roll from a large plate in front of her and turned back to Severus. "So what are you interested in? Do you have plans for your time here at Hogwarts?" He looked over at her and for a moment it seemed as if they were the only two people in the room. "I'm interested in the Defense Against the Dark Arts, I plan to be the teacher for it here someday." he replied. He watched as her eyes beamed with excitement and as she smiled happily. "I want to be a professor here too! I want to teach either Transfigurations or Defense Against the Mystical Arts." Severus smiled at her, and then turned back to the window, pretending to not care much. Noticing that he wasn't eating, Lillyanna leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Do you want to come somewhere with me?" Severus stared at her for a moment, judging the gleam in her eyes. "Alright." was all he said. Lillyanna stood up from the table and ran up to where her mother and grandfather were seated. "Can I go up to the North West tower with my friend?" Her mother studied her for a minute, but knowing her daughter was responsible she waved her off. Lillyanna smiled and ran down and grabbed Severus' wrist before he could get off the bench. The walked together to where the Head of Slitherin house was seated. Amagore Ramosis was an old friend of Lillyanna's, so she knew he would let her go the minute he smiled and hugged her. "My friend and I are going up to the North West tower, we'll be back to the dorms by nightfall."

"Alright, be careful Lillyanna."

Still holding his wrist, Lillyanna dragged Severus out the doors of the Main Hall and into the spiraling hallways. Leading the way she hardly spoke as she walked, but instead studied his stern features. "Where are we going exactly?"

"To a secret place no other student knows about but me, my grandfather doesn't use it anymore so he let me use it as a kind of sanctuary place that I can use to be alone," she paused to watch his reaction, and saw nothing. They came to a long hall with dozens of doors on each side. They walked swiftly through to the end of the hall, turning a small corner and facing another door, hidden from the rest. Lillyanna reached into her cloak for her key, and slowly opened the door, grimacing at the painful creak. "Come on," she said as she grabbed his wrist once more, pulling him up a long spiral staircase with her. After walking up stairs for about 3 minutes they came to another door, this one smaller then the other. Taking out her key again, she opened the door and stepped inside, motioning for him to follow. "Oh, wow." was all he could mutter at the sight of a fairly decent sized completely round room with windows on all sides. Against one wall a medium sized bed sat neatly folded and made together. Next to it was a small night table, with nothing but a clock on it. On the opposite side of the bed and night table, there was a large bookshelf, filled with many books on magic and potions. Severus walked over to it and glanced over the books, clearly amazed. "This place is amazing," he said as he watched her go over to one of the windows and lift up a small rug on the floor. Underneath the rug was a tiny trap door that she lifted open and pulled out a square wooden chest. Severus walked up to her and knelt down on the floor on his knees, watching her take a small golden key off one of the window sills and open the chest. She opened the chest slowly, as if she rushed it would break into a million pieces. Taking out a small picture frame she looked at it closely and handed it to Severus. The picture was a dark reddish haired man holding a tiny little girl, maybe about 3 years old. The man and the little girl were smiling, and looked perfect together. "That's my father and I, when I was three years old, its the only picture I have of him, he died a month after that picture was taken." Severus looked up at her and saw a single tear roll down her cheek as she painfully remembered her father. Compassion swept through him for the first time and he couldn't help but cry himself. "Oh, Lillyanna.." he leaned over and held her, so that she was almost lying in his lap. Looking into her eyes he could see the pain that was locked inside them. Holding her tighter he let himself release his anger and hatred and cry, just like she was. Lillyanna wiped away her tears and glanced up at Severus, watching his cool dark eyes melt behind hot stingy tears. Emotionally driven they let their lips get closer. Touching them gently together they formed a soft kiss, and let each other melt into the other. As their lips were driven together by sheer compassion, Severus couldn't comprehend what was going on, and for once in his life, he wasn't in control of his surroundings. Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, Lillyanna released herself from his lips, watching his eyes tremble with dismay. "I...oh...I'm...I'm so sorry Severus...I just..." but before she could finish he placed his finger on her lips to quiet her, and leaned down to kiss her once more. She pushed him away gently, and reached over to the chest she had opened before. Pulling out a tiny globe, she placed it in his hands. "What is this?" he said as he stared at the crystal globe and back at her. "It's a Wish Sphere, you tell it what or who you wish to see and it shows it. Look, say my name to the globe." Severus said her name and watched in amazement as her face appeared on the globe, just as it looked in front of him, teary eyed and hazy. "I want you to have it," she said softly as she closed his hands around it, peering into his eyes. "This way if I'm ever not around, you can look at me with this..." Lillyanna stood up and offered her hand to help him stand. "Thank you, I...I've never been given a gift like this before, it means a lot to me..." Smiling, she took his hand and they walked back to the dorm rooms together.


	2. A Relationship

Part Two

Eight years had quickly passed since Severus and Lillyanna first met in their first year at the wizards and witches school. Now they were both graduates, and both beginning to teach at Hogwarts. Severus had landed a job as the Potions teacher, and Lillyanna begun to teach the Defense Against the Mystical Arts. They had been dating since their first year, and were very much in love. Lillyanna had grown much since her first year, she still had waist length red hair and sparkling green eyes but she had grown to be 5'7, almost towering over Severus. Severus had kept his soon to be trademark chin length black hair and his cold hard expression, while only opening up to Lillyanna. Most people had seen him as a mysterious, dark person who didn't want to be talked to, yet no one could ever understand what drove Lillyanna to love him as much as she did. But what they didn't see was the misunderstood man behind the sinister black eyes. A man she had grown to love more then her world, and she treasured him as though he were the one and only passion in her life. And yet, it seemed to her that he was, indeed, the one and only passion to ever inspire her to fall in love like she did. The school hadn't changed much at all since they had been students there, and Severus and Lillyanna had been watching new students come and prove to be successful witches and wizards. But no year had been more anticipated then the year Harry Potter arrived at Hogwarts. As the legend had said, Harry had defeated Voldemort, and come out alive with only a minor scar on his forehead. So naturally, everyone including Severus was enticed at meeting this young hero. The welcoming feast proved to be a success as usual, and the Precepts had begun to lead their students to their dorms. Severus was sitting next to Lillyanna at the teachers table, and slowly got up to go to the Slitherin common room to give his speech. Severus had eyed Harry Potter the minute he had stepped up to the stool to be sorted, but now he found he couldn't see Harry any longer. He kissed Lillyanna goodbye and left swiftly with his robes swirling behind him. They had a long past behind them, and as far as everyone could see they would have a long future ahead of them as well. Yet they had not consented to be married, and people had begun to worry if it was ever going to happen. Severus knew that the coming of a new year and new students meant more cruel jokes about him and more scared students wishing he didn't exist. He had become accustomed to the fact that none of the students liked him, and he knew exactly why and didn't plan to change. He had managed to always keep order in his classrooms and stay in charge, sending students to detention for the smallest of things. As Severus entered the Slitherin common room, he told himself to relax and to come across as strict and cold, striking fear into his students was one of the ways to win over respect and esteem. "Be quiet, sit down, and listen to me," Severus began, "Since you have been placed in Slitherin, this tells me that you are all very competitive, hard working students who wish to keep their high esteem over others," he paused to look around the room, spotting his hated friends son sitting there, grinning up at him like a menace. "Some of you will find this year to be easier then others, that is because you are of the select few who possess the qualities of greatness." Draco Malfoy glanced up at Severus, a feeling of pride seeping through him as he knew he was being spoken of when his new professor talked. "I tend to only favor Slitherin, and I expect you to do the same, your house is all that matters while you are here, we are to pass up everyone else. Now, go to your rooms and unpack, I have nothing more to say to you." With that, Severus pivoted and quickly walked out of the dorm, heading to the North West tower.

Lillyanna's room was in the North West tower, and he was intent on visiting her so he could take his mind off the new students who were sure to pester him throughout the rest of the year. Severus sped down the long corridor and turned to face the hidden door. Hissing out a spell he threw open the door and rushed up the spiral stairs, almost tripping over his robes. He unlocked the top door and walked in, his back to the inside as he shut the door. "Hello Severus," Lillyanna said as she looked up from her book that she was reading while sitting on an arm chair by the fireplace. Severus turned around and took off his robes, glad to free the weight off his back. He paced quickly to the second arm chair across from Lillyanna and laid his face in his hands, massaging his temples. "Are you alright?" Lillyanna asked, standing up and squatting next to where Severus was seated. "I'm just stressed, that's all." She lifted her hand and touched his, stroking her fingertips along his skin. Grabbing his hand softly she pulled it away from his face, revealing his tired face. His eyes met hers and she watched the coldness melt away. Lillyanna leaned up and kissed his lips softly, then rubbing her face gently into his collar bone. He placed his hands on her shoulders and motioned for her to sit in his lap. As she did so, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Severus had grown accustomed to having her there, but he never felt completely safe until she was in his arms. Stroking her hair gently, he kissed the top of her head and held her there, closing his eyes and letting his stress drift away. "I love you Lillyanna," he whispered as he placed a finger on her chin and crushed down softly on her lips, barely letting her take a breath. Pulling back she gazed into his eyes and saw the same scared young boy she had kissed the night they met. What is he scared of...she wondered, maybe its love, maybe he is still scared to love... She shook away the thought, and laid there in his arms for awhile, remembering back to the moment she first saw him. He was so handsome, she thought, he still is...oh god...I love him so, I wish...I wish he would let me show it more...but she knew he was to concealed for that, to locked up inside his own tormented soul to open up fully to her. She knew he loved her, there was no doubt in that, she just wished she could feel like he wasn't keeping something from her. Lillyanna had soon fallen asleep, and Severus was lost in a train of thought. He looked down at her face and gazed over her beautiful features. She had to of been the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid his eyes on, he thought as he picked her up and walked over to her bed. He laid her down softly and climbed on top of her, kissing her lips gently. Her eyes opened slowly, and she smiled and kissed him back. He felt her hands brush over his back and move to the front of his shirt, tearing away at the buttons. He nuzzled her neck while she took off his shirt and moved to his belt. Lillyanna pushed off his pants after he had opened up her shirt and had begun kissing the tops of her breasts. Removing her shirt and pants completely, he stared at her in her muggle under garments and swore he'd never seen a more beautiful sight in his life. She guided his hands to her back where he unhooked her bra strap and tugged it off gently. Severus leaned over and kissed her lips while he removed her panties slowly, allowing his every movement to be of sheer importance and one that she would remember for an eternity. She felt him get hard over her and gasped out in surprise, smiling and kissing his lips to reassure him everything was ok. Severus nuzzled her neck once more while he moved slowly into her. As if for the first time, she felt completely connected with the one man she cherished more then her life. He moved slowly in and out of her, watching her eyes closely as she moaned quietly with pleasure. Crushing his lips down on hers he let himself go, into the deep abyss that was her love. Only she could make him feel this way, only with her could he let go of the worries of his life and focus on the woman who made him whole. It seemed like an eternity that they moved together as one, never letting go of the others face. How wonderful life is, when making love to the one you cherish, Severus thought. A gasp escaped Lillyanna's moist lips as she felt her orgasm coming on strong. Not paying attention to his own cries of passion, Severus let himself melt into her, exploding with her as they both climaxed. Feeling him tremble above her, Lillyanna could barely move and cried out in passion. He laid next to her and held her close while they both caught their breath. "Oh Severus..." she finally said, "I love you..." A single tear fell from her right eye as she turned to face him, cradling his hands in hers. Smiling softly, he brought her closer to him, and fell soundly asleep, worry-free.

The next day he awoke with his arms wrapped tightly around her, and, quickly realizing the time jumped out of bed to get ready for his classes. Awoken by his rumbling out of bed, Lillyanna stared hazily at the clock, and her herself leaping out of bed. Severus had just started up the shower, and was about to step in when Lillyanna burst in, tearing off her clothing and yelling at him to move. Instinctively, he grabbed her before she could climb in and wagered that they should take a shower together, to save time of course. 

Rushing in the main hall for breakfast, Severus and Lillyanna watched as their students stared blankly at them and all was hushed. Since when did Miss Lillyanna associate with Professor Snape?? they wondered curiously. They sat down, and apologized for being late. Lillyanna looked over at her grandfather, who, understanding the situation, winked at her showing it was quite alright. After breakfast, classes were starting and Lillyanna kissed Severus goodbye and rushed to her class. "Good morning everyone!" Lillyanna exclamed as she rushed into her class, ready to begin a new day. She looked up and saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron sitting in the front row. "Now, I trust you all have last nights homework, if you could please take that out I will take roll." Lillyanna glanced over her class, and realizing everyone was there she quickly looked at her lesson plan and began to speak. She pulled out her wand and said a few words and flicked, and the room lit up as a hologram of pictures appeared all around the room. The hologram was one long picture of unicorns running through a grassy field. "This amazing and beautiful creature is the unicorn. I'm sure you all know what it is, for it is fabled throughout the world. But as wizards, we get to interact with them and study the way they really are. For instance, as you watch this creature run, notice its features: very similar to a horse with pure white fur and mane and a long spiral horn in the center of its forehead." As she went on describing the unicorns, her students became enveloped in the swirling images surrounding the room. Her main lessons were always like this, for Lillyanna believed that pictures spoke a thousand words. Getting thoroughly involved herself, Lillyanna didn't hear her door open, or see dark figure step inside. Harry though, did notice, and staring at the dark figure, he motioned for the rest of the class to pay attention as well. Still talking and not paying attention, Lillyanna sat unknowingly still describing the Unicorn's history. Severus crept up slowly behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, paying little attention to the crowd of students surveying his every move. Lillyanna jumped slightly at his touch and looked up to see his face, and, much to the students amazement, smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. "Hello Severus," she said slyly with a grin, "What are you doing in my room? Your disturbing my lesson in unicorns, how dare you." She grinned more and the glistening in her eyes told him she was playing with him. He managed to grin as well, almost forgetting the glaring, stunned students in front of him. "I needed to ask you if I could borrow your spells and potions book, I need to look up something." Lillyanna stepped up and walked over to a small bookshelf against the back wall. Standing alone at the front of the class, Severus felt uneasy and followed her to the back of the room. "Here you are, I don't need it so keep it as long as you like." 

Severus had his back facing the class, so he mustered up a smile and hurriedly kissed her on the lips and darted out of the room, utterly embarrassed to barge in on her lesson and to have so many eyes glaring at him. Lillyanna sat back down and was about to continue her lecture when Hermione raised her hand. "Yes Hermione?" 

"If you don't mind me asking...are you and Professor Snape...dating?" She had asked the question that was clearly on everyone in the rooms mind, because they all stared up at her, as if the news was so utterly shocking they had to hear it. "Actually, yes, we are dating..." Lillyanna began, watching each and every mouth in the room drop open, "We met back in school here at Hogwarts...we were both in Slitherin and we became fast friends, and that very day we felt we both needed eachother or our lives would break apart." All the girls in the room began to whimper out sobs and tears, and the guys began to moan in disgust at the thought of L.O.V.E. That very word muttered among twelve year old boys was enough to make them throw up, for they thought disease ran rampant among girls. The room grew into a loud chattering box of insulting things about Snape and McGonagall, and Lillyanna, fed up with teaching and hurt that everyone was so shocked at her and Severus, flicked her wand to shut off the hologram and ran out of the room, dismissing her class 3 minutes early. "Wow, she looked really upset," Harry said as they began to leave the room, all feeling bad for what they had done. But what did she expect? Professor Snape was not someone one would approach to converse with, much less look at. He instead sent off a cold, hard glare that sent chills like rushing water down ones back. How could such a nice woman like Lillyanna stand such an evil man? One that was seemingly plotting something whenever he set eyes on a student disapprovingly. 

Meanwhile, Lillyanna had stood outside Severus' classroom until she heard the bell ring, which seemed to take an eternity. She waited for the last student to leave the room and ran in, throwing herself into Severus. "Ugh, I can't believe the ignorance of some people," she muttered over her silent tears. Severus wrapped his strong arms around her and held her there for a few minutes, listening to her cry. Finally, he moved her face closer to his and kissed her lips softly, assuring her she shouldn't listen to her students. They stood there for what seemed like forever, until his next class wandered in. Lillyanna kissed him once more and walked to Professor Dumbledore's room, since she had no class this period. 

The door opened quietly and Albus turned around from his paperwork to see his only granddaughter, standing in the doorway with a tear streaked face. "Oh, my love, what is wrong?" Albus spoke as he walked towards her, wrapping her into a snug hug. "No one seems to be able to accept the fact that I'm in love with him, I...I don't know what to do about it, I try and I try to not listen to them but the rumors and insults get louder and louder and I can't take it anymore, something needs to be done..." 

"There there, my child, sit down here and relax," Albus walked her over to a small sofa in his room and wiped the tears from her eyes, shifting his glasses further up his face to get a better look at her. "They're cries and insults will never cease, therefore you have no choice but to ignore them." Oh, but how much she wanted to, though she couldn't, it was much to difficult for her sensitive soul to handle. Albus comforted his granddaughter some more, then sent her off to go take a nap, he would send a sub to take her place in her next class. Lillyanna hugged him and ran off, she knew she could always count on her grandfather to make her feel better, even in the worst situations. Running up the spiral staircase to the North West tower, Lillyanna planned to take a nice, hot bath and go to sleep. 

A few weeks later, Lillyanna woke up next to Severus, as she often did for his nightly visits became more reacurring as more stress became piled on. Feeling nausea, she rushed out of bed and ran into the bathroom, throwing up a sickly substance into the toilet. When she had begun to wipe her mouth with tissue, she moaned unhappily as the foul taste did not go away. Hearing her moans, Severus ran out of bed and to her side, asking her what was wrong. "Oh, it must have been something I ate," she shrugged off without caring much. Yet when her sickness in the morning had become almost a daily thing, she had begun to worry. She feared telling Severus, knowing she couldn't stress him out even more. So she took the matter to her mother, who immediately insisted she see the nurse. While surveying the results, Madam Pomfry jolted her hand to her mouth, and could hardly tell Lillyanna the news. "Your...oh god Lillyanna your pregnant," she finally muttered and watched as Lillyanna stared blankly at the wall, then laying her head in her hands. "How...What...oh god, how do I tell Severus?" Madam Pomfry sat next to Lillyanna and wrapped her arms around her, kissing her forehead. "Just tell him the truth, love," she paused and glanced at the ceiling with a worried look on her face, "That's all he needs to know."

Taking a deep breath, Lillyanna stepped into her room, spotting Severus in the arm chair next to the fireplace. It was raining profusely outside and the room was warmed by the huge fire Severus had converged to light the room. He looked up from his book and smiled at her, setting the book down on a table and reaching out his arms for her. She stopped him short, and lightly pushed him away, glancing at the floor nervously. "Theres something I have to tell you," she said with a glint of terror in her eyes. "I want you to sit down for this..." He walked over to the chair and sat down, scared as to what she had to say. Lillyanna stood in front of the fire, careful not to look him in the eye for fear of not being able to break the news to him. "I...I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just going to blurt it out...I think..." she paused to take a deep breath, still facing the fire and looking sternly at the flames. "Severus, I...oh god...I...I'm pregnant..." she let the welling tears in her eyes fall now, placing her hands on her face and about to run away without having to face him again. Severus sat for a moment, comprehending her words and silently stood up, placing his hands on her shoulders. He turned her to face him, and when she wouldn't look him in the eyes lifted her face gently with his fingers. "I think its the best news ever," he said as he watched her smile and crushed his lips down on hers, feeling her gasp in relief under his kiss. He released her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her forehead and thinking of the family he would finally be able to have. "Oh...Severus...I..." before he let her speak more, he pulled her face closer and whispered the words softly into her ears. "I love you, Lillyanna, I love you," with that he swept her into his arms and let himself take her once more, until the flames in the hearth melted away into ashes and the sun rose to symbolfy dawn.

__


	3. A Future

Nearly a year had passed since Lillyanna had told Severus of her pregnancy. Now, the baby had come and it had been a beautiful baby girl they decided to named Alaysia. Alaysia was born with deep black hair like her father and shocking green eyes like her mother. The resemblance between Lillyanna and Alaysia was astounding, even from little Alaysia's first breath. She had her fathers strict features and her mothers warm lips and brows. Severus had married Lillyanna a month after she had told him the news of Alaysia. They had been wed on the fields right by the Atlantic Ocean. Lillyanna had looked stunning, her dress a deep green with white, translucent laces fraying from her waist. The sea breeze had blown through her hair gently as she and Severus tied the small strings of marriage around their fingers. Though small, the bond which was love would hold them together forever. Everything in their lives was just as they had wished it to be, until things began to come unwound.

An abrupt cry woke Lillyanna as she was dreaming of horses back home. Snapping out of her dream she sat up and rubbed her eyes, stumbling out of bed to attend to baby Alaysia. "Shh..shh...its okay baby," she whispered as she picked Alaysia up gingerly in her arms. Making sure not to wake Severus, Lillyanna walked into the small kitchen and warmed up a glass of milk and poured it into a small bottle. "There there, my sweet..its alright, I'm here," Lillyanna cooed as she smiled at her beautiful little girl. Alaysia had stopped crying and had begun to already drift back into sleep, gently sucking at the tip of the bottle. Placing the baby back into her crib, Lillyanna looked at the clock and groaned. It was 3:40 am and she had been up all night, tossing and turning until she had finally fallen back asleep. Now she stood awake again, and wasn't sure she should attempt to sleep again. Deciding to stay awake, she walked over to the arm chair by the fireplace and conjured up a fire. She picked up her book on the small table next to the chair and began to read. A loud noise outside interrupted her, and she ran to the window to see what was going on. Outside on the lawn by the entrance to the school were two figures, arguing and apparently beating each other up. She couldn't make out who they were, but stood by the window and listened. 

"You listen here, Hagrid, I have been given my orders from my Lord and I will complete them," the figure farthest from the school yelled. 

"I can't let you do this Lucias, it's a horrible thing to even think of doing and because you are on the dark side I can't let you get through!"

Shocked by what she was hearing, Lillyanna quickly assumed that the 'Lord' Lucias was talking about was indeed Voldemort. What does he want with the school? She thought to herself. Then, it hit her, a smack in the face that quickly made her dizzy and nauseated. Severus had been involved with the Death Eaters at one point, and when he had left them and sworn to never come back, Voldemort had threatened to destroy his life when it was at its best. Lillyanna remembered it well...

__

Flashback---

Lillyanna was sitting in her chair by the fire, relaxing and reading a book, when the door to the room suddenly burst open. An injured Severus stumbled inside, clutching his right side. "Oh god Severus!" she screamed as she ran to his side, grabbing him just before he fell to the ground. Dragging him to the bed, she ran into the bathroom and got a warm washcloth to place on the burn on his side. "Ah!" he screamed in pain as she rubbed antiseptic and the washcloth over his side. "Severus you have to stay still, please, tell me what happened...it wasn't..." she paused, staring into his eyes and watching the guilty plea form in them. "Oh god it was him, wasn't it? Oh Severus...why?" He winced in pain and looked up at her, trying to gain back his composure. "I went to Voldemort today to tell him I wasn't going to be in the Death Eaters anymore, and he got absolutely furious," Severus began, "He hit me with a flame spell which burned me, luckily I managed to get away, he might have killed me," now gasping for breath, he lay down and collapsed from lack of energy. After a minute or two, Severus began again. "He...he threatened me..." he watched as her eyes got large and as she knelt in closer to him, "He said that he would come back for me, right when my life had gotten to its best, he would come back and destroy it."

Lillyanna clutched her chest. This must be it, this must be the sign that Voldemort has returned. Looking out the window again she saw that neither of the two men were outside, and the night was clear and silent again. Breathing heavily now, she rushed towards the bed and woke up her husband. "Severus, Severus please wake up, oh god please," she whispered as he sat up groggily, staring at her with a sneer. "What...its 4:00 am! god, what is it?"

"Severus, I think Voldemort has come back for you," was all she could say before giving in to the welling tears in her eyes. Severus sat there for a moment, recalling that fateful night himself. He shuddered and wrapped his arms around Lillyanna, attempting to comfort her even though his own sobs began to befall him. He looked into her eyes and watched as she dropped her gaze and rubbed her eyes with her hands. She couldn't bear to look at him, it was too heartbreaking. Severus placed a finger under her chin and pushed her mouth up to his, kissing her carefully and lovingly. "What do we do now?" Lillyanna asked as Severus pulled away. "I don't know, Lillyanna, I don't know." He glanced nervously over at the Alaysia's crib, and the tears began to fall again.

The next morning, Lillyanna woke to Severus getting out of bed, gently laying her down for she had fallen asleep in his arms. "Mmm..." she groaned as she felt him leave her alone on the bed. Shielding her eyes from the bedroom light, Lillyanna got up to check on Alaysia, who lay sound asleep in her crib. "She never was a problem child," Lillyanna muttered to herself as she walked into the bathroom and gazed lazily into her reflection. Severus was in the shower, mindlessly humming the tune to a song Lillyanna had never heard before. She picked up her brush to make an attempt to comb out the stressed tangles in her strawberry hair. As she was washing her face she heard the shower shut off and watched in the mirror as Severus climbed out, covering himself in a towel and beginning to dry off. He walked out of the bathroom to the dresser and put on some clothes while Lillyanna dashed into the shower, realizing she only had 40 minutes till breakfast. 

When arriving at the Main Hall, Lillyanna and Severus sat down and began to eat, watching as some familar students dropped in here and there. All of course, cowering from Severus. After breakfast, everyone rushed to their first class, including the teachers. Lillyanna stepped casually into her classroom, noticing that she was the last one there. "Morning everyone, hope you all had a good nights sleep and a good breakfast 'cause we have a test today as you all should be aware of," Lillyanna watched gleefully as the students with brains smiled happily and while the students who seemed to have left their brain on the train back to London looked nervously around at eachother murmuring 'What test?'. Lillyanna picked up a stack of parchments, each a packet of about 4 papers. She tossed them out at the class and watched as each landed easily in front of each student. "The test has begun!" she grinned devilishly as she walked over to her desk. Test day had always been her worst nightmare as a student, but as a teacher it was the most devious fun. She quickly got bored with her book, so she decided to go hang out with Severus for awhile, since he was alone in his room most likely tired of grading parchments. Lillyanna cast an enchantment on the class to prevent talking/cheating. A tiny gray bird appearing on the desk and sat peering over the students. She walked out of the room, letting everyone know where she'd be if they needed her and that the bird had its eye on them. Lillyanna opened the door to the potions class, seeing Severus huddled over mounds of parchments, just like she had figured. Conceiving the idea that he hadn't noticed her entrance, she walked quietly over to him, and right when she was leering over his crouched back grabbed his sides in an attempt to scare him. And scare him it did, he jumped a good 5 feet in the air and fell back down breathing heavily as if he had just run 50 miles. "Oh my god, what the...!" was all he could mutter as he turned around and saw Lillyanna rolling on the floor laughing hysterically. "Oh, its you," he sneered as a smile formed on his lips as he got the joke. "Oh man you are WAY to funny Severus," she cried as she continued laughing till tears formed in her eyes and her sides began to split with pain. "Okay okay, we've had enough laughter for one day," he said as he picked her up off the ground and stood up to face her. "Ooo, well now Severus, don't think it's a good time or place to have fun now," she hinted as she fluttered her eyelashes at him. He looked at her blankly and when a smile finally came to his face he watched as she began to come up to kiss him. Before she could reach his face, he pulled out a Milky Way and took a big bite out of it, watching her mouth drop open and laughing as she smacked him on the arm. She pouted a little and then walked over to him, snatching the Milky Way out of his hand and running off with it. "Hey that's mine!" he yelled as she ran back through the hallway. But something stopped her short and she dropped the candy bar to the floor, feeling her stomach churn and a chill run down her spine. Severus caught up to her and his mouth dropped open, feeling suddenly dizzy he grabbed her shoulders and stood in front of her. There in the hallway stood Lucias Malfoy, clutching his walking stick with the silver snake symbol on the top. Grinning devilishly, Lucias walked swiftly towards Severus, who was now forcing Lillyanna behind him as to protect her. "Well hello, Severus, fancy meeting you here," he said with a mean smirk. "Do what you will with me, but leave her out of it," Severus muttered. Lucias shifted his weight onto his left foot. "Well, Severus, I would but see I have been sent on a mission to harm you, now, how can I do this without killing you...oh yes, I could very easily kill the girl, now couldn't I? Oh, but that would be too easy, I prefer a challenge," Malfoy sneered as he pushed Severus and Lillyanna hard to the ground. He then tugged on the silver snake charm on his walking stick and pulled it out, revealing his wand. He raised his hand like a hungry snake leering over its prey and began to mouth a spell. A loud yet familiar voice startled Lucias and he put his wand down, turning around. "Lucias, put down your wand, you have no need for it here." Albus said as he walked towards Lucias. "Well hello, Dumbledore, I see you've caught me. Too bad really, because nothings going to stop me when I'm on Voldemort's orders, I am a deatheater after all, eh?" He turned back to Severus and saw he had gotten up, and was now holding out his wand. "Leave, Lucias, or else I'll make you disappear myself."  
"Ooh, you fill me with fear, Severus," Lucias chuckled as he whipped out his wand and said a curse and aimed it at Lillyanna. A bolt of red lightning shot out of his wand at her chest, sucking the breath out of her body. Gasping for air and not being able to breathe Lillyanna lay helpless on the floor, struggling against suffocation. Severus cried out and fell to her side, holding her up as she began to grow unconscious. As if falling asleep she collapsed under her heavy chest and lay unconscious on the floor. Not knowing any sort of way to undo the curse, Severus placed his lips over his mouth and began to give her mouth to mouth. "Oh Severus, you actually think the muggle's form of lifesaving techniques will work against a curse?" Lucias laughed as he gazed over at Albus, who was standing there, staring sternly at him. "What are you looking at, Dumbledore? Why don't you watch as I kill off your granddaughter?" 

"I can't let you do that, Lucias, for you see I hold your wand, and therefore I hold your power." Lucias glanced down at his hand and noticed his wand had disapeered, and realized Albus was holding it, and beginning to break it with his fingers. "Albus, please, you think that will stop ME?" said Lucias, trying to act cool even though beads of sweat began to fall from his forehead. With that, Albus snapped the wand in half and threw it to the ground, a final symbol of defeat on a wizard. Feeling utterly helpless, Lucias ran out of the building as fast as he could, yelling back to them that he would never be back, but his Lord would be. 

A few hours later, Lillyanna awoke inside the hospital room, with Severus at her side. "Ough, what happened?" she muttered lazily as she tried to sit up. Severus pushed her down gently. "You were cursed by Malfoy, you passed out, but your grandfather broke his wand therefore shutting off the spell." Lillyanna sat blankly for a minute, then remembering the whole situation. "So is he gone? Will he be back?" 

"Yes, I'm afraid...he said Voldemort would come back, I think he's going to come back for me this time." Lillyanna couldn't think of what to say, startled with fear she hugged Severus, letting tears stream down his back. "Its alright, no matter what happens we will always be together, just remember that." But those were not the words she wanted to hear. Clutching his back she hugged him tighter, feeling a million emotions flood through her body. First fear, then love, then hatred, then sorrow, all leading up to utter dismay. "Severus, I'm...I'm so scared, I...I don't know what to think," she finally muttered as she sat back from him, looking into his dark eyes. He seemed so calm on the outside, but one look into his eyes showed complete terror. He was once again that scared little boy, only this time it wasn't love he was afraid of. 

The next day was completely normal, no one knew of Lucias' visit or of Voldemort's threatened return. Instead, Dumbledore felt that it would be best to keep this quiet, only between the staff. Hoping for the best, Lillyanna trudged through the day, pretending to be in a great, worry-free mood. But deep inside, she was terrified and worried out of her mind. Nonetheless, she had a baby to care for, couldn't be in a sad mood for that, she thought. That evening when Severus was to return to their room, Lillyanna sat on the armchair by the fire, reading a book but not paying attention to the words she was reading. She had too much on her mind and nothing was helping her relax. She had taken Alaysia to her mother's room so the baby could stay there that night. Lillyanna had told her mother she needed a night off to speak to Severus. So there she was, sitting by the fire, worry-striken when Severus opened the door and walked in hurriedly, nearly slamming the door behind him. Leaning against the door, she could hear him panting loudly and walked over to see what was wrong. Severus looked fine, but she could tell something had happened to make him run like that. "Severus? Whats wrong?"

"Someone was following me, down the hall," he whispered. "I don't think they know I'm up here though, they didn't see me enter this room." Lillyanna stood there, practically dumbstruck by the thought of more worries added onto her mountain of a pile already. "Severus, I need to talk to you," she said finally without looking into his eyes. He walked over to her and put his arms around her, encompassing her in a warm hug. "What is it?" Leading him to the bed she sat down and patted beside her to tell him to sit as well. "I'm worried more then before Severus, I have this horrible feeling in my gut telling me to keep you safe at all costs, I don't want to lose you..." His eyes shown with compassion as he took her head in his hands, motioning her face closer to his. "Trust me, you won't lose me, nothing is going to happen, everything will be alright."

"I wish I could believe you! But with all thats been going on what am I to think?" Lillyanna stood now, walking over to the fire and facing its smoldering flames. Severus walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. "Theres nothing we can do, except wait and hope for the best," he muttered, thinking to himself what a miserable plan that was. She turned to him now, looking at his hands and slowly grabbing them in hers and placing them on her lips. Looking up from his hands to his eyes she watched as the fear and compassion collided in spades of flickering light. "I love you, Severus Snape," she whispered as she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled herself up to his lips, kissing him deeply and lovingly. Wrapping his arms around her, he carried her over to the bed, laying her down softly and climbing on top of her. He felt his life spill out before her then, draining him of all worries and hopes. All he saw was her as he drove into the beauty that was her. 

He smiled then, laying beside her and gazing hazily into her lovely eyes. That would be the last time she would see him smile like that.


End file.
